Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which determines, through a pyroelectric infrared ray (PIR) sensor and a camera, whether a user intends to use the display apparatus, and drives the display apparatus in advance of the user request in order to reduce booting time.
Description of the Related Art
The development of technology has encouraged development of various display apparatuses. A user generally uses a remote controller to turn on a TV. In response to the user pressing an ON button from the remote controller, the TV receives a signal from the remote controller through an infrared sensor. Then, the TV begins its driving operation. From the time the user presses the button on the remote controller to the time when a normal TV screen is driven through a TV panel, booting time is required. However, the user may feel that the booting time takes too long.